


master of fluff

by moonlightavenue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess, rock stan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightavenue/pseuds/moonlightavenue
Summary: in which jungeun is a huge megadeth stan, while jinsol is a huge metallica stan. but still, jinsol somehow ends up in a megadeth concert with jungeun, her crush since elementary school.





	1. ticket sells

Jungeun was desperate. She had won two tickets for a concert of her favorite band of all time, Megadeth. How could winning tickets to her favorite band's concert be a source of desperation? Well, winning  _two_ tickets meant she needed to ask  _someone else_ to go with her. The only issue with that was that none of her friends knew about her love for Megadeth. They were all pop singers trainees who, mostly, stanned pop artists. Jungeun stanning one of the biggest (and, in her opinion,  _the best rock band of all time_ ) rock bands in the world was completely against that pattern, so she never said anything about it to anyone. Controlling herself from singing  _Peace Sells_ while taking a shower, hiding her Megadeth t-shirts whenever they changed clothes in different rooms, pretending she knew nothing about rock... She was used to all of that. But now, she would have to tell to  _someone_ about her love for Metallica. But who? Who would be the right person, someone who wouldn't tell everyone about her secret and that was free enough to go with her to Megadeth's concert? Jeon Heejin, she instantly thought. Heejin was one of her best friends and, despite seeming bubbly and talkative, she was good at keeping secrets. Like her huge crush on Kim Hyunjin, for example. She either was good at hiding her feelings or Hyunjin was too oblivious to realize how the other girl felt. Jungeun could see both of these assumptions being true. 

To Jungeun's surprise, Heejin wasn't  _that_ shocked when she told her about the whole Megadeth thing. Maybe she already had heard worst things from other girls. But what truly shocked Jungeun was the fact that Heejin couldn't go to the concert with her, since she had to take her midterms the day after Megadeth's concert. What would she do now? She started to contemplate the idea that she would, indeed, miss a concert of her favorite band. Then, Heejin said:

"Wait. I think I know someone who could go with you. Do you know who Jung Jinsol is?"

"Yeah, I guess I've seen her getting out of a dance class next to my vocal class. Her face isn't the type of face that you easily forget. She's like...  _super pretty._ Are you sure she would go out with me? I'm just a normal girl."

"Jungeun, could you  _please_ contain the gay? And, also, your  _low self-esteem_ is showing! You're just as pretty as her, why would anyone not enjoy going out with you? I'll text her soon and she's definitely going to accept your invitation. I just know it."

What Jungeun  _didn't_ know, at least not yet, was that Jinsol had a big fat crush on her. And Heejin was aware of it, so aware she was reportedly trying to get the two of them together in a Megadeth concert. There was just one issue. Jinsol was a huge fan of Metallica. And everyone knows about how most Metallica and Megadeth stans despise each other. But Heejin didn't really care about that. She wanted to see her two friends dating soon and she would do anything to guarantee that. So, she texted Jinsol.

 **heekki:** _jinsol-ah, what do you think about going to a rock concert with the girl of your dreams? yeah, i'm talking about jungeun._

 **jinsouless:** _sounds like a dream to me... sure, but when? which rock band will we be seeing?_

 **heekki:** _this sunday! make sure you dress like the goth girlfriend jungeun deserves. and, erm... you'll be attending a megadeth concert._

 **jinsouless:** _a MEGADETH concert? heejin, i thought we were friends! don't you know i'm a huge METALLICA stan?_

 **heekki:** _ofc i know, you never shut up about it. screw this megadeth x metallica discourse, do you want to have a chance to kiss jungeun or not? just keep your mouth shut about the whole metallica stan thing and enjoy hanging out with your future girlfriend._

 **jinsouless:** _fine! i'm not sure i'll be able to hide, but i'll try. just know that i am NOT doing this for you, but for jungeun and my own gay self._

Heejin couldn't wait to see how both of them would describe the Megadeth concert later. Hopefully, with lots of kissing and laughter. She didn't know, back then, how wrong she was.

 


	2. symphony of love

Hyunjin was at Jinsol's house when she started to get ready for the Megadeth concert. Her room was a mess. What seemed like dozens of equally black shirts and pants were all over her bed and Jinsol was getting more and more anxious. Hyunjin started to get worried with her friend's well-being, so she gladly took the responsability of picking a "hey, i want to date you"/"goth girlfriend" type of outfit. Hyunjin chose black boots, a leather jacket, ripped black jeans and a white Pink Floyd tank top she brought from her home, since she was spending the weekend at Jinsol's. Suddenly, Jinsol said:

"Seriously, a Pink Floyd tank top? I'm going to a Megadeth concert, Hyunjin."

"What, you'd rather wear one of the thirty Metallica shirts you own and get beaten up at the concert? Also, that's the truth and my opinion, but Pink Floyd is way better than Megadeth and Metallica."

"Sure, jan. Okay, I guess wearing a Pink Floyd tank top isn't the worst thing in the world. I'm glad it's from their best album, _The Wall_ , too."

"Damn, you really want to fight me! Everyone knows their best album is _The Division Bell_."

"How is _The Division Bell_ their best album when _motherfucking Roger Waters_ isn't a part of its production? For God's sake, Hyunjin, you're so full of shit."

"Who cares if Roger Waters wasn't a part of it? _Marooned_ won a GRAMMY for best rock instrumental performance. And even deaf people like you are aware that Marooned is one of Pink Floyd's best songs!"

"Don't call me deaf when you're the one that lowkey loves _Coldplay._ But fine, you got me there. This isn't over, though. Now, shouldn't you hurry and text Jungeun so you two can share an uber to the concert's venue?"

"Yeah, you're right... I feel so awkward texting her, even though she spent the last two days trying to talk to me and being suuuper nice."

"Ouch. I guess she was _desperate_ to find someone to go to this concert with her, right?"

"Are you implying _no one_ would go to a concert with me, unless they were _desperate_?"

"Huh... of course I wasn't... Jung Jinsol, you're so great... girls would kill to have you as a concert buddy! Now, text her."

 **jinsouless** : _jungeun-ah, are you ready? should i ask for an uber now?_  
**jungeunnie** : _yeah, i'm just putting my earrings on. please do, we'll meet soon._  
**jungeunnie** : _should i send a pic of how i look rn? so you won't get too surprised when you see me. the ugliness is real kekekeke_  
**jinsouless** : _oh, if you feel like doing so... but don't say you look ugly, that's not even possible!_  
**jungeunnie** : _[PHOTO]_  
**jinsouless** : _[heart eyes reaction pic] OH MY GOD. IF THIS ISN'T THE PRETTIEST GIRL OF SOUTH KOREA, I DON'T KNOW WHO IS._  
**jungeunnie** : _you're too kind! please, order that uber now. we'll meet soon ~~_

Jungeun gasped when she saw Jinsol. It's true that the girl has always been gorgeous, but she was even more perfect that day. Jinsol noticed that Jungeun gasped after seeing her and laughed, saying:

"You're so damn cute. Sometimes, I can't believe you're real and not part of some sort of fluffy fanfiction."

Instead of feeling embarrassed, Jungeun tried to be bold and answered:

"What can I do? Being cute is my charm point." - And laughed when she saw Jinsol smiling widely after hearing her answer.

"Also, I loved your Pink Floyd tank top. Although, it would look better if it was from their best album,  _The Division Bell."_ \- Jungeun said.

"Damn, you  _need_ to meet this friend of mine. You're both equally deaf." - she answered, laughing.

Soon, they were at Megadeth's concert. Jinsol felt weird seeing so many people walking around with Megadeth shirts, until she reminded herself that it was, after all, a Megadeth concert and that was the pattern they would see. It was hard for her to accept that her first rock concert would be a Megadeth one when she was a Metallica fan, but everything felt okay when she held Jungeun's hand. Jinsol noticed the other girl needed that touch. Fine, she was a huge Megadeth stan. But being in a place with so many people was a tough challenge for a nerdy and shy girl like her. Jungeun held her hand even harder and whispered:

"You know, I'm so glad you are here with me today. I wouldn't be able to hold hands with Heejin like this. Hyunjin would  _murder_ me."

"Yeah, I feel you. I'm glad to be here with you too, Jungeun. I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

The concert finally started. They decided to hype people up by playing  _Hangar 18,_ a famous song from their  _Rust In Peace_ album. Jungeun knew all lyrics by heart, which lowkey impressed Jinsol. She wasn't sure she could guess a Metallica song by its 3s intro and instantly start to sing every lyric. Next to her, Jungeun yelled:

"Computer banks to rule the world, instruments to sight the stars! Possibly I've seen too much, Hangar 18, I know too much!"

After  _Hangar 18,_ they played some songs from the  _Peace sells... but who's buying?_ and a few more from  _Rust In Peace,_ like  _The Conjuring_ and  _Tornado of Souls._ It was only then that Jungeun realized Jinsol wasn't even moving and looked super bored. She wondered how someone could gather enough strength to stand still during an epic live performance of  _The Conjuring_ and said:

"Hey, are you okay? If these albums aren't your thing, I'm sure they'll play something of  _Killing is my business... and business is good!_ album soon."

Jinsol couldn't tell Jungeun the truth. She couldn't ruin Jungeun's day like that. So, she just nodded to what the girl said and tried to look a bit more enthusiastic about the whole Megadeth concert thing. By the end of it, Jungeun asked what was up with her and she told the truth about being actually a Metallica stan. Jungeun was mad. She felt sorry towards Jinsol, who had to watch a concert of a band she wasn't even into and mad towards Heejin, that didn't tell her about any of that. It was like her best friend had to bribe someone into going to a concert with her, that was how unbearable she was. Then, Jungeun asked:

"If you didn't like Megadeth's music at all, then why did you agree to go to their concert with me?"

"Because I _love_ you, Jungeun."

Jungeun gasped.


	3. seek & kiss

Jungeun was at a _Metallica_ concert. She was even wearing a _Metallica_ t-shirt. She didn't know how that happened. Then, she looked at the pretty girl next to her. Jinsol. That's how everything happened. It was Jinsol that had given her the ticker to that concert, gifted her with that t-shirt and even convinced Heejin and Hyunjin to buy tickets too.  
  
Hyunjin looked really happy. Jungeun had to admit she looked great too. She was wearing a red Metallica t-shirt with white pants and black boots. Heejin was a lucky girl. _If only she was aware of that._  
  
Jinsol brought Jungeun closer to her when the concert started. They were hugging by the time _Seek & Destroy_ started. Jinsol was shocked at how Hyunjin knew the lyrics for every _Metallica_ song. So, she was also a secret rock fan. Jungeun felt good about it. It meant she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
_Metallica_ really wasn't Jungeun's kind of thing, but she tried hard to look like she was having fun. She wanted Jinsol to enjoy her favorite band's concert without having to worry about her silly girlfriend. And, as much as Jungeun, hates to admit it, _Metallica_ had some good songs. Not as much as _Megadeth_ , of course. But still, it had some nice songs.  
  
Jungeun was distracted with the concert's lighting when _Nothing Else Matters_ started. Then, she got shocked by what she saw happening right next to her. Hyunjin had kissed Heejin. Jungeun had never seen Heejin smiling that much. It was cute to see how in love with each other they were. Then, Jinsol brought her closer and said:

"Hey, if these nerds are kissing, why aren't we?"

Jinsol and Jungeun had one of their best kisses and moments in a Metallica concert. Jungeun wasn't sure of what was more surprising, founding herself actually enjoying a Metallica concert or kissing a pretty girl like Jinsol, even calling her girlfriend. She _loved_ all these things. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write, hopefully it was fun to read too! english is not my first language, so i would appreciate if you could tell me about any grammar mistakes or leave suggestions for a better writing. thanks for reading :)


End file.
